


Time's Gonna Fly

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Altered States, Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Growing Old Together, Jossed, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, SHIELD Husbands, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil enjoy a lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Gonna Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Altered States

Phil woke up horny and hard. That didn't happen too often any more, and it was a quiet Saturday morning, so he rolled over and cuddled up to Clint's back, hoping to take advantage of the situation. He kissed the top of Clint's shoulder, the back of his neck just under his hairline, and the side of his jaw. All he got in response was an unconscious snuggle and a slight snore. Phil smiled. Clint had had a long, tiring day yesterday, supervising the final exams of the latest crop of SHIELD snipers, so it wasn't surprising that he was still fast asleep. Neither of them were young any more, and much as they both hated to admit it, they were starting to need more downtime.

Phil upped the ante by snaking a hand around to Clint's chest and rubbing long gentle caresses from his collarbone to his groin and back up, at the same time nudging Clint's ass with his hard cock. Clint sighed and mumbled something. Phil stretched his neck to kiss the side of Clint's face, his jaw, the shell of his ear.

"Hey, Phil, starting without me?" Clint asked, still sounding sleepy.

"Are you too tired?" Phil asked, rocking his cock enticingly into the crack of Clint's ass.

"Hmmm. That feels good. You go ahead and have fun, I'll just lie here and nap, OK? 

"Sure. Do you want me to wake you up for the main event?" Phil was teasing, and Clint knew it.

"Mmmph," was all the reply he got, but Clint hitched up his right knee, giving Phil full access to his butt.

Phil smiled. The chances of Clint actually sleeping through Phil fucking him were nil, but if Clint wanted to doze, or pretend to doze for a while longer, that was fine with Phil. Making love slowly to a warm, pliant, sleepy Clint was just as satisfying as an athletic round of rough-and-tumble sex had been, in their younger days. Phil kissed Clint's shoulder again, and got a contented hum and another snuggle. 

Phil reached down to adjust himself, and slotted his dick into the space between Clint's legs, so that he was rubbing along the crack of his ass and nudging Clint's balls every so often with the head of his dick. He rocked slowly and contentedly for a while like that, enjoying the warm smooth skin of Clint's ass against his hard length. He tucked his head into the crook of Clint's neck, breathing in the sleep-warm scent of his skin. He stroked one hand along Clint's flank, the skin over the still-toned muscles puckered and marked with the evidence of decades of battles well fought and mostly won. 

The thought of some of those battles, the ones in which Clint had been injured, even after all these years, still made Phil want to wrap him up tight and hold him close and never let go. He contented himself with more kisses instead, and then shifted and reached across Clint's body to the drawer in the bedside table for the lube.

Clint grunted under him, but quieted again when Phil settled down against his back. Phil drew the covers up over their shoulder to keep the chill off, and tucked the bottle of lube under the back of his thigh to warm it while he went back to rocking against Clint's body, kissing his neck, and stroking his skin.

Clint dozed, drifting happily halfway between sleep and wakefulness. It was something he'd had to teach himself to be able to do, over the past few years, and so now he luxuriated in it. To be able to choose to doze, warm and safe and content, rather than snapping instantly awake and alert for danger was a luxury he never got tired of, and dozing while Phil touched and petted and caressed him, well, that was the biggest luxury of all.

So he drifted, and let Phil's touches kindle his arousal slowly and deliciously, building from a small spark of warmth in his belly to a growing need in his tightening balls. When he felt a slick, warm finger at his ass, he sighed, and he was so relaxed that it slipped in easily, all the way. Phil kissed the back of his neck again, and Clint shifted back just a little, trying to snuggle further into Phil's warm and loving touches. A second finger joined the first and he made a contented humming sound. Despite how good it felt, he let himself drift to the edge of sleep again, loving the idea of Phil working him open while he dozed. He'd have to remember to tell Phil that later, he thought, getting even more aroused at the idea of waking up with Phil's cock already in his ass... 

For now, though, it was three of Phil's fingers and they felt fantastic. Phil deserved to know that.

"Feels awesome Phil, love you so much," he murmured, moving one hand to stroke the half of Phil's face that wasn't pressed into his shoulder.

"Good. Love you too. Going to fuck you now, OK?" Phil said, withdrawing his fingers.

"More than OK, Phil. Slow though, yeah?"

"Oh yeah. So slow you'll be able to go back to sleep if you want to." Phil kissed his shoulder again as he shifted into position. Clint was lying on his belly with one knee hiked up high and out to the side, letting Phil slide into him easily. Phil blanketed Clint's body with his own, and reached up to lace the fingers of their left hands together, their wedding bands clinking against each other as he did.

"Hmmm. I'm not likely to fall asleep like this," Clint said, "I wouldn't want to miss out on feeling you inside me, Phil. Love the feeling of you being inside me."

Phil lay still for a minute, just enjoying the touch of Clint's skin and the tight heat surrounding him. He kissed Clint's shoulder blades and the back of his neck. He scraped lightly with his teeth in the way he knew Clint loved. He sucked briefly on Clint's earlobe. Then he started to move, slowly, as promised, just a slight rocking motion at first, moving in and out only an inch or so with each slow stroke, his pace as languid as the morning had been. 

"So good, Clint. You feel so good."

"Hmmmm. You too. Love this. Love having you inside me." Clint turned his head so that he could reach Phil's lips and Phil obliged by kissing him just as slowly as he was fucking into him. Clint wanted it to last forever.

"Love you so much, Clint." Phil murmured when he broke the kiss, a little breathless and starting to move a little faster and push into Clint a little harder.

"Yeah, Phil, yeah. Love you. Want you. Want you to come inside me."

Phil's fingers squeezed Clint's and his pace increased, his hips moving more strongly now, stroking in and out and thrusting a little at the end of each stroke. Phil was torn between wanting to keep up the slow, gentle pace for as long as he could and his growing need. He reached under Clint's hip with his free hand, wrapping his fingers around Clint's hard dick and stroking it lightly in time to his thrusts. 

"Yes. God, Phil, yes, so good." Clint gasped and moaned under him, and it drove Phil wild to hear the sounds he was drawing out of Clint. Phil thrust harder, faster, wanting... needing... 

"Come for me, Clint," he gasped, stroking Clint's dick as he pounded into him, wanting to feel Clint's orgasm and fuck him through it.

"Close, so close, just a little... more... yes. God, yes." Clint's whole body clenched as he came spurting into Phil's fist and the bed sheets.

"Yes, yes," Phil pounded him, fucked him hard and fast and deep, a long low growl sounding from his throat as he came. Phil rested a sweaty forehead on the back of Clint's shoulder as his hips jerked one last time, then he collapsed, utterly spent.

Clint squeezed the fingers that were still threaded through his.

"Love you, Phil."

"Love you too. Don't want to move just yet."

"No rush, I'm fine. Stay where you are for as long as you like." Clint wasn't lying, Phil's weight on his back felt wonderful, and Phil's softening dick in his ass was nice, too. Give his breathing a minute or two to even out, and he just might be able to fall back to sleep like this. He didn't, not quite, but it was a close thing. Eventually Phil needed to move, though, and he eased off of Clint's back slowly. 

Phil felt his knee popping as he stretched it out to move to the side of the bed. Yet another sign that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He looked over at Clint, still dozing, whose blond hair was shot through with grey at the temples, and smiled. There were worse things than growing old together. In fact, he couldn't think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of this series. It's been a wild ride, in more ways than one.
> 
> I have lots of plans for more Clint/Coulson, so you'll be seeing more stories from me in the (fairly) near future. I have another series planned, called "Snapshots on the Long Road Home" which will have a lot less sex, a fair bit of angst, a ton of character development, mission-fic up the yin-yang, Clint and Phil both being BAMFs in their own way, and a long, slow (very long... very slow...) build through friendship to a relationship that's complicated for a host of interesting reasons (Phil's the broken one this time). The first 10k or so of it is written, look for me to start posting it in January of 2014.
> 
> Apart from that I have a half-written C/C story called "Consequences", which is a BDSM-relationship story that I really should finish, and there are plotbunnies for a second Omega-verse story, a D/s-verse story, and a medical AU running around in my head. One or more of those might see the light of day in the next few months. I also might have signed up for "A Lump of Coul" and "Into A Bar" for the holiday season...
> 
> HOWEVER, I also have a bunch of original fiction I want to work on, including my first ever NaNo novel (written 10 years ago, in in 2003), "Snowbound" (a het romance) which needs another 5k to finish the story, and which my extremely patient husband is clamouring to read. 
> 
> I also have a BSDM-focussed (m/m) original story about a comic-shop owner and a street-kid/male-prostitute-turned MMA fighter that I have all plotted and outlined, that I want to get to work on...
> 
> I am, however, very much looking forward to being able to only write as much as I want to on a given day, and then go off and do OTHER THINGS *grin*
> 
> Thanks again, to everyone for all your support, and thanks in particular to my beta-reader/editor, Shaz, and to my extremely supportive, patient, loving, understanding, and helpful editor and husband t! I couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
